Interrupção
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Do latim, interruptione. Ato ou efeito de interromper. Aquilo que interrompe. O lugar que se interrompeu." Itachi descobre o significado de interrupção.


_Naruto não pertence a mim. Até porque ele não aparece nessa história e eu não gosto de lámen._

**Interrupção**

_O Colégio Konoha, quando de sua construção, constituía-se de um único bloco, com capacidade para quase mil alunos. Alguns, anos atrás, criticaram a falta de bom senso de se construir um prédio tão enorme para uma vila que ainda era tão pequena. _

_Outros conseguiram criticar a localização do prédio, logo em frente a uma das ruas que, futuramente, deveria ser ampliada, para comportar um maior tráfego de veículos. Houve ainda, um senhor que achava que o prédio deveria ser mais próximo a sua residência, fato que o levou a uma sumária expulsão da vila. _

_Mas, no final das contas, a prefeita Tsunade conseguiu administrar bastante bem a oposição, já que era uma adepta de uma política linha dura, ou "mãos pesadas", se preferirem essa expressão. Eventualmente, devido a essa administração por assim dizer poderosa, a vila conquistou o status de cidade._

_E, blábláblá, a cidade começou a crescer, blábláblá, investiu-se em infra-estrutura, blábláblá, alguém mandou fazer um prédio do outro lado da rua para os alunos mais velhos, blábláblá, Tsunade deu um soco no enviado do senhor feudal, blábláblá..._

E Itachi percebeu que quase estava dormindo no meio da aula de história mais chata do ano. Correu os olhos pela sala, procurando algo que o mantivesse acordado, sem muito sucesso. De fato, ver tanta gente bocejando ou dormitando realmente não havia ajudado em nada.

Em seu estojo não havia nada nem mesmo remotamente interessante... Uma borracha, uma ou duas canetas, um lápis, um compasso e uma pequena régua. Até seria uma boa distração tentar equilibrar um conjunto de canetas, régua e compasso na ponta do lápis, mas iria dar muito na vista.

Não que ele não pudesse fazê-lo. Apenas preferia não fazê-lo, e isso era muito diferente.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou. Ainda eram dez horas e ele só poderia ir para casa depois das três. Droga de horário preparatório maldito! Pelo menos era o último ano, depois disso...

Depois disso o que?

Podia muito bem virar algum tipo de renegado, alguma coisa emocionante. Um mercenário renegado! Não, melhor ainda, um NINJA renegado!!

Quase sorriu. Afinal de contas, ele conseguia ser tão convincente a ponto de quase enganar a si mesmo. Tch. Mas quem estava tentando enganar?

Provavelmente – e nisso virou a cabeça discretamente na direção da janela, observando os carros que passavam velozes – entraria para a faculdade de direito e depois ingressaria na força policial, como seu pai e seu avô... Suspirou novamente – emocionante.

E, sabe-se lá porque, resolveu olhar pela janela. Nada mais lógico, não é? Pode-se até mesmo dizer que constitui fato notório a noção de que pessoas extremamente entediadas tendem a desviar sua atenção para a janela mais próxima, desde que aberta.

Nenhum progresso até agora. Alguns carros... Uma ou duas árvores... uma velhinha que Itachi tinha a estranha sensação de que estava lá ontem, tentando atravessar a rua no mesmo ponto... e seu irmão mais novo indo para a aula, com a cara emburrada de sempre.

Engraçado. Era um pouco cedo para isso. Talvez fosse um trabalho, ou algo do tipo.

Sasuke entrou na escola, sem olhar muito para os lados. As poucas crianças que estavam daquele lado da rua dirigiram apenas alguns olhares... digamos respeitosos. Embora não parecesse assustador para a maioria dos adultos, Sasuke era aterrorizante para criançinhas mimadas e pequenas. O que não era nenhuma glória, mas enfim. Poucos adultos resistiam a vontade de apertar uma bochecha quando ele dirigia um "olhar-maléfico-Uchiha-padronizado".

O ideal era que fizessem isso em público. Sasuke tinha um bom senso sobre como era complicado ocultar um cadáver que todos num raio de quarenta metros o viram queimar usando um jutsu de fogo.

"Ah, Itachi-kun! Você tem um irmãozinho tão kawaii!!" Coitada. Ela tinha um par de seios maravilhosos, mas...

Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

Te... Teta. Não. Enfim, não vinha ao caso.

- Sasuke-kun!

Itachi desviou o olhar das crianças que se concentravam na porta da escola e viu uma criança com cabelos cor-de-rosa correndo na direção da entrada, uma mochila balançando loucamente. Uma criança muito parecida com seu professor de física, o que significava que provavelmente era, Sakura Haruno.

E sim, ele prestava atenção em alguns devaneios dos professores. Nunca se sabe quando eles podem ser úteis.

Pobre criança. Ele, que havia tido sua cota generosa de fãs (ainda as tinha, mas agora tendia a dar mais atenção a elas – com a idade surgem certas... vantagens em se ter um séqüito de fãs), provavelmente estava presenciando o nascimento de mais um fã-clube: o de seu irmãozinho. E se Itachi bem se lembrava, essa menina seria ignorada, desprezada e até mesmo insultada pelo birrento Uchiha mais novo.

Pobre criança. Talvez devesse...

- Senhor Uchiha?

Itachi olhou para sua direita e percebeu o professor a seu lado. Droga.

* * *

Saindo do colégio, Itachi viu o irmão se distanciando de Sakura, que parecia estar ajoelhada no chão, chorando. O pequeno marrento já havia se distanciado e não havia dado nenhum olhar para trás. Típico.

- Precisa de ajuda, baixinha?

Não devia ter atravessado a rua para ajudá-la. Provavelmente só iria complicar as coisas entre ela e seu irmão, mas... ele não era o tipo de cara que se sentiria bem por ter deixado uma meninha chorando, não é?

E então dois olhos verdes enormes e chorosos foram voltados na direção de Itachi. Ele quase sentiu medo. Quase. Mas ainda assim, como um corajoso Uchiha, ele estendeu a mão em direção a menina.

- Vamos. Eu te ajudo a levantar.

Ela segurou a mão e ele a içou, sem grande esforço. Agora vinha a parte difícil. Se curvou um pouco para ficar mais ou menos na mesma altura da menina.

- Tudo bem? Ele te machucou?

Instantaneamente, ela compreendeu quem era "ele" e ficou vermelha. Limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça, sem nem abrir a boca.

- Ah, menos mal. Eu sou Itachi, o irmão mais velho do Sasuke. Não fique brava com ele, tá bom? Ele ainda não tá na idade de gostar de meninas. – e sorriu – Você é...?

Claro que ele já sabia o nome dela, mas não ia deixar a pobre ainda mais confusa, não é? Além do mais, era o mínimo de delicadeza que podia se exigir numa situação como essa.

-S..Sakura.

Foi quase com um calafrio que viu a menina a sua frente ficar ainda mais vermelha, fazendo um contraste um tanto chocante entre a cor da pele e os cabelos. Isso não ia acabar bem...

- Bom... Bom te conhecer, Sakura. Até mais.

E já estava começando a caminha quando sentiu uma mãozinha pequena segurar sua manga. Droga.

- Você quer... que eu te acompanhe até sua casa?

Um mudo aceno de cabeça foi a resposta. Droga.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ele se sentou na sua carteira com um pequeno suspiro. Conquistar a namoradinha do irmão mais novo com... seis frases era prodigioso, até mesmo para ele. Fazer o que? Ele era um Uchiha, e Uchihas são... sei lá... deve haver uma palavra. Magnéticos?

Algo assim. Mas o problema disso tudo é que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o irmãozinho iria perceber que gosta de garotas, mais particularmente de uma de cabelos cor-de-rosa, e iria perceber que agora ela está olhando para o irmão mais velho dele e... Droga. Corações partidos, intrigas familiares, choro, reconciliações e o vilão da história (no caso, ele, Itachi) provavelmente acabaria morto por aí.

E ponha droga nisso. Ia ser uma maldita novela.

Ah, não. Ele iria acabar com isso muito antes de começar! Hoje mesmo, no final das aulas ele iria atravessar aquela rua e colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Iria explicar a situação para Sakura e, de quebra, se seu irmãozinho estivesse a vista, iria... Dar uma de cupido! Pronto! Estava decidido!

- Algum problema senhor Uchiha?

- Não, professor. Por quê?

- Apenas achei que quisesse compartilhar dessa sua..."decisão" com o resto da classe...?

Droga.

* * *

Saiu pisando com força da sala, cruzou decididamente, o extenso corredor, percorreu as escadas com velocidade e olhou determinado para a porta do colégio, para o outro lado da rua e para a porta da escola de Sasuke e Sakura. Isso iria acabar antes mesmo de começar, ah, sem dúvida nenhuma!

Meia dúzia mais de passadas rápidas o levaram até a escada que dava para a rua. Cinco degraus o levaram até a calçada.

- Itachi-san!! – uma garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa que abanava para ele do outro lado da rua apenas reforçou suas convicções.

Dois passos o levaram até o meio da rua onde um caminhão enorme interrompeu seus planos e sua contagem.

- E então?

- Funcionou direitinho. Devia ter visto a cara dele quando aconteceu.

- Claro que eu vi, Sakura. Não achei que você fosse conseguir fazer isso assim, fiquei muito surpreso.

- Agora você namora comigo, Sasuke-kun?

-Hn.

_E era isso. Depois de uma LONGA ausência, eu posto mais uma fic. Quem sabe eu demoro menos pra escrever a próxima. _


End file.
